His Little Girl
by Le Queen of Morons
Summary: Aizen's reaction to fatherhood. Dark piece - how will he handle his child's growth into power? Note: this particular fic is unrelated to Almost Home and The Arrow's Blade. Just so there's no confusion :
1. Chapter 1

Sousuke Aizen had never witnessed a child's birth before, nor had he held an infant. The captain had never before found himself captured by the gaze of something so new and innocent. The gentle power of cradling a being so utterly fragile and dependent was completely new.

Captain Sousuke Aizen had never been a father before.

Needless to say, this had been a night of firsts for the Shinigami captain.

The mother had been an idle night's diversion. He hadn't thought that the servant from the Rukongai had enough reiatsu to conceive, much less bear a child to term, but sure enough, six months after their union, she had appeared at his quarters in the dead of the night and tearfully confessed her condition to him. It took no more than a touch of power to her rounded belly to know the child within was indeed his.

He had cared for her in secrecy throughout the remainder of the pregnancy. When labor began, he transported the terrified young mother to a birthing room in Hueco Mundo, where the baby girl had been delivered – healthy and squalling as soon as the cold, dry air hit her tender skin.

The red-haired woman had died painlessly with her child nursing at her breast. The soft smile of a new mother never left her lips as her one time lover drained her reiatsu. A painless, ignorant death was the least he could do for the foolish woman.

He'd plucked the baby from her lifeless arms, before ridding the attendant hollow of its memories. For some reason, forming lesser arrancar with healing skills was a far trickier task than their more warlike brethren. It wouldn't do to eliminate one of the better specimens.

Now, only hours later, he stared down at the newborn lying naked amongst a cushioning nest of blankets. Little arms and legs flailed in discomfort, and a thin, indignant wail rose from the perfect mouth. Even now, he could sense the intense potential within the beautiful soul he had helped birth.

She could be useful when she reached adulthood – or she could be a threat. Either way, she needed to be sealed. The nameless child was a problem at the moment.

As he murmured forbidden words and held his hands over the delicate body squirming amongst the purest white silk, blue eyes already tinted with green opened. A tiny hand thrust forward, and reached towards the light emanating from her father's hand.

He let her reach as he layered bakudo after careful bakudo around the soul. He did not want to cause her harm – she was his, after all – so he worked slowly, carefully. The forbidden kidou wrapped around her like a blanket, and strands of reiatsu withdrew into her still forming inner world. It was tricky, but after the last word was spoken, the child's reiatsu was thoroughly sealed. With the power he'd felt pooling just out of reach, he had no doubt that it would begin to leak as she grew, but he was confident that her new home would prevent her from being able to do anything with it.

At last, he wrapped the struggling newborn within the folds of the blankets she was lying in, and cradled her close against his chest. Gently, he stroked a downy cheek and murmured soothingly to her in a deep, resonant voice. Within a few moments, the little one relaxed into his embrace, and soft breath grew silent with sleep.

He raised his head from his daughter's slumbering features and opened the custom garganta he had labored intensively over after hearing of the servant's pregnancy. With a rip, the portal tore a jagged tear into a Living World far from the one he would one day rule. It was a tool he could use only once, for it was a technique which put entirely too much strain on the fabric between worlds, as well as the one who implemented it. Never again would it be done.

Unlike the spacious, bare work room he had stepped from, the bedroom he entered was cozy and lushly furnished. The energy was relaxed and soothing. In the bed centered within the room slept a man and a woman. Appraisingly, he stood over the two with the infant curled into his chest.

The man held a passing resemblance to the shinigami himself, though his hair was the shade of straw and his build was slighter. Even in sleep, the human's jaw still held the remnants of a determined set and his arm fell possessively over the unconscious beauty at his side.

The woman looked quite a bit like his daughter's mother. Red hair, deeper in shade than the soul's that he had bedded, tumbled in a rush of curls over the pillow her cheek rested upon. She was extremely pregnant – the baby within due to be born any day. Aizen had been sure to time that perfectly.

Chocolate eyes peered through the deceptive glasses at the slumbering baby in his arms. The original soul destined for the body the woman curled upon the bed carried had been cast aside – sent back to the cycle to await its next karmic turn – perhaps, even, from that same womb. He had determined that the little vessel awaiting birth would instead be inhabited by his daughter.

And if she found her way back to him, then he will simply deal with her at that time.

Slowly, he knelt and unwound the blanket from the little girl.

The baby awoke at the movement, and her cry echoed through the room – heard only by her father. Carefully, he lifted the angrily writhing child from the cloth and placed a gentle kiss upon the scrunched brow.

"Thank me, little one," he whispered softly, "You are allowed to live because you carry my blood."

A gentle hand swept over the downy orange-blond fuzz coating the little head, before he carefully set the child upon the woman's stomach. With a soft murmur of power, he positioned the little one to match the body within, and the little soul sank into the human body awaiting birth.

As soon as he stood, the woman stiffened, and muddy green eyes flashed open. She could see neither him, nor the garganta behind him.

With a smile, he stood and returned to his own universe. There was no real need to witness his daughter's second birth, and he had more important beings to nurture at the moment.

* * *

**This is actually a prologue I wrote up for an RP I have going on with a friend of mine. I figured it was good enough that it should probably be posted. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed. Plans had progressed. Rarely had he thought of the infant he'd held so briefly, before he had cast her into the midst of a human family.

There where nights, however, when he dreamed of a skinny little red-haired girl. She was always dressed well, and impeccably groomed, but she never smiled. She never spoke. She only watched him. Reflected in those bright, sad eyes was his own veiled intelligence.

One small, steady hand would reach for him, as it had during the initial binding, but he always woke, chilled and unnerved just before the soft fingertips could touch the smooth skin of his cheek.

Those nights, he was unable to concentrate upon his plans. With time, he began using those dreams as a prompt to find a way to track the girl's progress.

Over countless hours of study, he had discovered a principal mages amongst the living called 'The Law of Sympathy'. It stated that if one obtained something that was formerly a part of that person, be it physically or emotionally, one would be able to control the former owner.

Of course, he could no more use the primitive techniques described in the texts he studied than the mages could use Shinigami methods, but the law did inspire ideas of how to use kidou to track his far away daughter.

That was why late on the night of her sixth birthday he sat awake in his rooms. A subtle spell had been placed upon the door both to shield the unique energetic activities from prying eyes and to discourage any visitors.

In his hands he held a small mirror. The woman who had birthed his child and left it in his quarters when she had died, and on some whim, he had kept it since then.

One long fingered hand cupped the reflecting glass, while the other glowed a cool blue just over the smooth surface.

"Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh – show thyself to me." The smooth surface of the mirror picked up the gentle cerulean glow, "Reflect truth, blaze through the haze." The blue intensified. "Little one, so far away, obey thine sire – appear within the looking glass." Slowly, the light faded with his voice, and the man was presented with a blurred scene of white and earthy beige.

The scene sharpened and when it did, the same delicate girl from his dreams presented herself.

Downy curls of red escaped around her face from the bound hair at the back of her neck. Eyes he knew to be vivid emerald were closed in youthful determination to remain still within the meditative seza in which she sat. A soft gi of white adorned her slim body – the color a shade lighter than the mat upon which she rested.

With a thought, the scene expanded to show the row of ten children stretched on either side of his daughter. They all appeared to be a bit older than she, and clad similarly. In front of them knelt a shorter line of three teenagers. They all faced a hakama clad man, appearing to be in his thirties – evidently their sensei. Tattoos of the irezumi style extended over his forearms, and ended at his wrists.

It would appear that his child had discovered the martial arts. Very interesting.

The teacher's hands clapped together, though the shinigami could hear nothing from the scene, and the students' palms pressed to the canvas below them as they bowed to their instructor. The class parted and watched the man catch an older student's fist, sweep him around, and easily drop the boy, before pinning him with what Aizen knew to be a potentially bone-breaking shoulder lock.

He frowned and watched his daughter pair up with one of the younger boys to practice. Even through the distance, he felt a subtle pull exerted upon the kidou he'd put in place all those years ago. It took him a few moments to isolate just where it was coming from.

The child in the mirror faltered slightly when he intensified his concentration.

Finally, he traced the sensation to the source. There was a spirit seeking her out – a zanpakto within neither that world nor the one in which he rested.

That would not do at all. Had he inadvertently transported her partner as well when he had given his daughter away?

While it was unlikely they would make contact, he did not want to take any chances. There was little he could do without fore planning, but he could at least reinforce the bakudo already upon her.

This time, he did catch her stumble as he began reinforcing the kidou already placed over her, and then her fall as he progressed through the spell. Steadily, he continued as she curled on the mat and held her head amongst her concerned classmates and sensei.

Carefully, he watched the small body as it writhed with what looked like pain, and laboriously regulated the power he exerted upon her. A single bead of perspiration trailed down his temple, though his face remained otherwise relaxed, earthen eyes intense behind the shelter of spectacles.

At last, his work came to a close, and he watched her relax into her sensei's arms.

Only when she awakened and pressed her face into the Japanese man's gi did he end the mirror spell.

His instincts had guided him true. Now, he knew the direction to take. He wondered what Kyouka Suigetsu had to say on the matter.

* * *

**To be honest, I was surprised at the amount of interest in this story, so I've decided to continue it. :) It's sort of a background to an RP I have going with KiyttenJenn here on , aka Wolfren89 on DA. (Yus, free advertizing for yous!) It'll be told completely from Aizen's POV 'cause..disturbingly enough, I'm comfortable in his head.**

**And while it's wrong, it's OH so right. Hopefully, folks will continue to enjoy it! Feedback is very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't lying completely when he'd told the others that his zanpakto was a water-type.

Indeed, pools of crystalline water were scattered here and there across the gently rolling landscape of his inner world. Reflected flashes of silver light from the still masses of shadowed water once confused a young Souske Aizen to no end upon his initial several visits. He would constantly take detours in their direction, thinking that they were his zanpakto attempting to lure him away from the path, only to wake up, confused and exhausted hours later. That had been quite a while ago, however – he had grown used to them as the years passed. In fact, he found beauty in their misleading nature, now.

He wove his way silently along the pathways between those lovely, deceptive pools. The bright moon bathed everything in a pale, dreamy light, and the midnight sky sparkled with diamond studded stars. Satiny, snowy rose petals caressed the bare soles of his feet as he walked. The pure white of the flowers contrasted sharply with the deep, rich green of the grass which padded the pathways.

A soothing breeze ruffled silken brown hair and the black fabric of his shihakusho. The sweet scent carried with the air further eased the small discomfort rustling restlessly just behind his eyes.

His zanpakto never showed itself in the same place or the same way twice in a row. The mischievous spirit had delighted in startling its young master witless in the early days, but as Aizen's control grew, he had learned to watch for the clues his zanpakto left in the places it was wont to appear.

That was why the mild mannered man came to stop before one particular pool. Tulip petals of bright red kissed with moonlight floated in the glasslike surface of the water.

"Come out, Kyouka Suigetsu," Aizen demanded calmly, then stood back and fixed the his attention on the glistening surface as he waited for his partner to appear.

The water rose en-masse. First in a glistening, amoeba-like collection of liquid, but then defining its shape into a female likeness of its shinigami. "Souske," she smiled broadly and stepped away from him – onto solid ground. "Problems with the little one?"

He smiled mildly, knowing all too well that the spirit felt the low level anxiety coursing through his soul as acutely as he. "Have you spoken with her zanpakto?"

That smile was mirrored on that eerily similar female face. "He is a silent sword," she answered simply.

A chocolate brow lofted behind unassuming glasses, "So, you have not."

"I did not say that." Her sudden laugh was merry, and she circled the pool to stand before him. They stood eye to eye – the exact same height. "I spoke to him," she clarified cheerfully. "He did not speak to me."

He watched as she passed in front of him, a long digit trailing its way along his chest as she did so. Soft hair drooped over his brow as he shook his head. "Is he unable to talk or simply unwilling?"

"Unwilling," the spirit answered promptly as she knelt by a pool and touched a delicate fingertip to its mirrored surface. "He is just as stubborn as she." Moonlight glinted off of glass lenses when she turned her head up to the man. "Just like daddy."

Aizen knelt by his zanpakto's current form and observed the ripples dancing over the dark surface. Soon, they cleared enough to show a forested landscape surrounded by seething volcanoes. Amongst the lush trees, a picturesque lake shimmered in the sunlight shining for a pristene blue sky. Currents glinted gold, like playful sprites flitting through an enchanted wood.

The only inhabitant was a man composed entirely of deep, deadly shadows. His face bore only the vaguest imprint of features, outside of a pair of eyes which glittered a honeyed yellow – as if the sun had gifted its brilliance to this shadow spirit's sight.

"Kyouka Sigetsu," the captain knelt by his spirit and calculatingly observed the image in the seeing pool, "can you work on him?"

She swept a hand over the pond – banishing the image in the process. "Perhaps, but you would need to further bind your child. They are distant now, in part because of her youth," she paused emphatically, "but he is drawing nearer to her consciousness."

"Troublesome," he commented off handedly as he stood with silken smooth grace.

"Children often are," the spirit smiled charmingly again and followed his example. "She would not be difficult to eliminate now, Souske – far more so than when she is grown."

"No," the shinigami calmly fixed the spirit with a meaningful look. "She will live," he then favored her with a kind grin, "but I do need to ensure her eventual use."

Perfectly manicured hands spread in acquiescence. "If you think it is for the best, then it is indeed for the best."

* * *

**Always fun playing with inner worlds! Since Aizen's zanpakto name means "mirror flower water moon", I figured I'd use that as a basis for the environment. I took it a step further by doing a bit of research on the Japanese flower language, 'hanakotoba'. White rose = innocence/silence/devotion, and Red tulip = Fame/Charity/Trust. :)**

**I know the chapter's short...sorry about that.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Another year had passed.

By the time the anniversary of his daughter's birth had rolled around again, he had perfected the maturation of his Espada and was well on his way to solidifying their loyalty to him – or at least their fear of him.

Over the course of that year, while his other plans had been taking shape, he had attempted to reach the child on numerous occasions. Much to his carefully repressed chagrin, he found that the connection with his daughter faded the more time passed from her birthday.

No matter – that only gave him time to study possibilities and ponder upon how best to proceed. He had made careful preparations, timed the delayed kidou he intended to use just so, and then allowed the day to progress as per usual.

That night, Souske Aizen had met with sweet little Momo, further cemented her dependency on him and lay down to sleep once he had sent her back to her quarters.

Instead of drifting off, however, he focused intently on drawing the far away child's spirit closer and allowed the dream he had so painstakingly manufactured to unfold.

Awareness of his relaxed body in Soul Society faded as perception of what lay in front of his meditative consciousness sharpened.

Just as he had meticulously created, a field of long grasses stretched before him. Speckled amongst the rich green were gems of white and yellow. Daisies swayed on long, supple stems in the breeze, and tender branches of jasmine danced in time to the silent ring of elegant lilies-of-the-valley. A soft breeze teased ripples from the rolling foliage.

Above his head arched a majestic sky of cheerful blue, fluffy white clouds drifting lazily through the fresh, sweet air. A satisfied smile curled his lips as that same calm breeze ruffled his hair, and rustled the soft cloth of the soft blue kimono he wore instead of the usual shihakusho and haori of his office. Subtle patterns of a slightly lighter shade of blue were embroidered into the fabric – the decoration made up of tiny little stars adding a fine depth to his clothing.

Curled within a soft nest of gently fragrant flowers slumbered his young child. Only seven years old, but yet he could tell that he had chosen wisely for her physical body. When it matured, it would be lovely enough to be used in manipulating whoever he needed – men and women alike – should he be able to win her over while she was still young.

The girl was taller than when he had seen her in the mirror and willowy in her prepubescent body. She wore a long, western-style night-gown of deep blue, which contrasted sharply with her porcelain complexion and blazing red curls. Fair lashes trembled against the tender rose of her cheeks as small, soft hands curled into a delicate chest as it rose and fell with her quiet breath.

Silently, he strode through the grasses and knelt by the girl. Gently, he stroked a long fingered hand over the silken strands of fire framing the innocently slumbering face.

Pure emerald eyes, similar in brilliance to his new Quatro Espada's, fluttered open at the touch.

The deceptive captain smiled kindly as the girl sat up and rubbed a sleepy eye with a small fist. Upon fully waking, she regarded him with an overly serious, though strangely unafraid, expression.

"Hello, little one," he addressed the girl softly once she had pushed the mane of hair away from her face.

"Hi?" The sweet voice was puzzled. Her bright, intelligent gaze cast around their peaceful surroundings before it rested upon his handsome face. "Where are we?"

With a benevolent smile, he plucked a daisy from the grass, and tucked it over a small, fragile ear. The yellow at the heart of the blossom seemed to fit the girl. "Someplace safe. What's your name?"

Instinctively, the child pulled away from his touch and reached up to remove the flower from its bed of curls. Instead of dropping it or throwing it away, however, she only twirled it between her fingertips. After watching the snowy petals spin for a second, she returned her attention to him. "I am Diana Rose Reisende," she replied formally. "What's your name?"

"Tomodachi," he replied quietly, calculating amusement sparkling within chocolate eyes.

Her musical giggle took him by surprise. "Your name is 'friend'?" Like a ray of sunshine through a screen of clouds, Diana's innocent grin shone up at him. "That's silly."

He covered his startlement with a gentle chuckle. He hadn't expected her to know Japanese. Aizen wondered just what other surprises this girl had for him. "You're a very smart girl, Diana." He tapped the tip of her nose with a fingertip lightly and allowed his smile to seep into his gaze. "But that is what it is. I'd like to be your friend, too."

The flower stopped its dance, and bright contemplation regarded him. "Is that really your name?"

Solemnly, he placed a hand over his heart. "I swear it is." Playfully, he mirrored her expression. "Is Diana Rose really your name?"

Again, the clear, ringing laugh blessed his ears. "Uh-huh." The flower started its dance again. "You're funny."

His resonant chuckle masked the sharp observation of her behavior. "Perhaps I am, little one, perhaps I am." The captain unfolded a graceful hand and held it out to the girl. "Come take a walk with me, Diana."

Clear green eyes fell to his hand, and then rose again to his. This time suspicion had replaced the charming amusement there only moments before. "Why?" was the only thing she asked.

Just what had happened to this girl to prompt such suspicion at this young of an age? "I would like to show you a very special place." He tipped his head to the side and smiled gently at her. "Are you afraid?"

Delicate brows knit, and curls swayed over slight shoulders when she shook her head.

Silently, he triggered the kidou he had set before, and allowed power to subtly take shape within his mind. The only thing he presented to the child, however, was slightly injured kindheartedness. "Do you not trust me?"

The girl was quiet as again, but her mouth turned into a slight frown. After another moment of hesitation, she once again shook her head.

"Why not?" The flow of power increased a little, and invisible strands of it encircled the child before him.

With unnecessary care, she set the white blossom down amongst its brethren. "Sensei says not to trust strangers." Uneasily, she rubbed her palms along the soft fabric covering her thighs.

Taking the discomfort as a good sign, he shifted a little closer to her, and gently tightened the spirals of energy around her. "Was your sensei always your sensei?"

"Well," lightly, Diana bit her lip, and looked up at the unfamiliar man who was her father. A glimmer of confusion had lit deep within her eyes. "No…"

"So," Souske smiled gently, "he was a stranger at one point?"

After another hush, the child answered hesitantly, "…uh huh."

"But you trust him now, correct?" He tilted his head just so, a lock of soft brown hair falling disarmingly over his brow.

The child bit her lip, and nodded quietly.

"How did you know to trust him?" The shinigami smiled kindly.

"I…uh…" Diana paused to think, small fingers sliding through blades of grass at her sides, "'cause…he's a teacher?"

Aizen nodded encouragingly. "…and?"

The girl frowned lightly as her bright eyes scanned the sunshine kissed white flowers speckling the deep green grass. "And um…it…it felt right?"

Souske nodded and triggered the next phase of the kidou. In his mind's eye, he could see the silvered strands, thus far invisible to his daughter, pick up a golden hue. "How does it feel when you look at me?"

Slowly, that timid gaze rose to his and those restless hands stilled in the foliage. "It…it…feels ok."

Again, he held out his hand.

After a short pause, her fragile, small fingers finally gripped his.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this part, guys! I've been insanely busy, and it's not looking like it'll be calming down much for at least another week or so. _**

**Thanks so very much for all of your wonderful comments, faves and alerts! I appreciate each and every one of you deeply. I'll try to get my updates on a more regular schedule, but sadly, I don't think I'll have a whole lot of success in that just yet.**

**Please let me know what y'all think. Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hand in hand, father and daughter strode through the long grasses. Sunshine glinted off of the child's curls, turning them into soft coils of bright copper. A gentle breeze sent each graceful plant a sway even as it teased at soft fabric and silky hair draping child and parent alike.

Soon, the verdant blades grew a little too tall for the younger to move through with any kind of ease. The top of Diana's head did only reach Aizen's waist, after all.

With a gentle smile, he knelt to lift her into his arms. "Let me help you, little one."

Obviously hesitant, Diana slipped a delicate arm around the back of his neck. "Thank you," she replied politely. He scented a subtle hint of strawberries on her when she finally leaned her slight frame against his shoulder.

Bright green eyes scanned the horizon and spotted a pale structure rising into the brilliant sapphire sky in the distance. Her free hand left its spot against his collar and rose to point in that direction. Her smooth, curious voice rose in question, "Tomadachi? What's that?"

Aizen followed her gaze, then smiled with false modesty. "That's my house."

"You live there?" She sounded doubtful, turning those big, crystalline eyes on him.

"Mm-hm." He smiled at her and tipped his head to the side, "Would you like to see it?"

Her expression was a little too serious for such a young face as she searched the rich depths of his gaze. In that moment, it felt disturbingly like her innocence could see straight through his soul. Just in case, he tightened the subtle kido's hold on her.

The girl furrowed her brow as her will bent further under his power. Still, she hesitated, as if torn between something within preaching against this strange trust, natural curiosity and his artificial manipulation. Finally, she asked, "Will you let me go if I ask you to?"

Solemnly, he nodded.

More silence, but her hand returned to its place on his collar. Small fingers rubbed along the grain of fabric there, "Ok."

"Good." Sousuke tucked a lock of bright crimson behind the soft shell of her ear, "Now, hold on. It's very far away, and I run very fast."

Diana blinked mutely at him for a moment. Her small lips pursed in a slight pout. "You don't have a…a…car or something?"

He laughed, recalling the bulky devices used by the Living in his world. It would make sense that there would be something similar – if not exactly the same – in hers. "Oh, no." Sousuke grinned conspiratorially at her. "I don't need one." His arm not supporting her against him slipped down to press firmly against the curve of her back.

When he drew her closer, Diana wrapped both of her arms around his neck and tucked her downy head under his chin.

His mouth twitched into a slightly smug grin. "Ready?" When the father felt his unknowing child nod, he launched into shunpo.

The little girl's grip on him tightened and her body curled into his chest. Instead of the screech or high giggle that he had expected, the only sound to escape was a soft, laughing yelp at the initial jolt.

When they came to a stop in front of the massive ivory doors moments later, she was giggling quietly into his neck, but still clinging tightly to him. Unbidden, a smile lit upon his face as a hand slid up her back and gently stroked over her vivid curls. "Was that fun?" Amusement colored his kind voice. Perhaps it was because she was his own blood, but despite his constant internal distance from everyone, he found himself charmed by the child.

He was met with twinkling emerald shining from a brightly smiling face. "Yeah!" Another sweet giggle escaped, "You really _can_ run fast!"

He laughed and knelt to set her on down. "You didn't believe me? For shame, Diana." Teasingly, he tapped the tip of her nose. "Would you like to go inside?"

Wide-eyed, she looked up at the entrance, then stepped a little closer to him and gripped the sleeve of his kimono. The girl had a talent for switching moods at a moment's notice. That unpredictability could be very useful, if implemented properly.

Regardless, the structure had to be intimidating to a small child. It was a gamble inserting a palace so much like the one he occupied in Hueco Mundo into the dream, but the confidence he held in his skills left no doubt that he would succeed in his goal. Gently, he enfolded her hand in his. "I won't let anything hurt you, ok?"

Diana nodded, and held his hand tightly. Courageously, she faced the doorway.

"There's a brave girl." Aizen stood, smiling kindly down at the little girl as she brought her other hand up to grip his fingers with as well. Easily, he shoved the doors open, then led her slowly through the network of massive white hallways. It was important that he took care to take her much shorter stride into account. That small bit of consideration would go a long way into cementing subconscious affection for him.

"It's so big," the small voice echoed off of the arched ceilings and imposing walls. "Do you live here alone?"

"No," reassuringly, he squeezed her hand, allowing his own velvet tone to fill the area with warmth. "I have friends who live here, too."

On cue, a pale haired figure appeared at the end of the hallway. His customary black shihakusho and white haori were replaced by a soft, teal kimono printed with a light embroidery of koi dancing within water. "My, my," the grinning man drew near, "Tomadachi." The narrowed eyes glinted in a darkly amused way the child had no way of recognizing. "What do we have here?"

"Hello, Kitsune," he drew to a stop and nodded to his second. This sort of deception was right up Gin's alley after all. "Meet my new friend, Diana."

The lanky man knelt in front of them. "Hello, Miss Huntress." He extended a hand, western style and gentled his smile. "What do you think of our home?" Despite the man's tendency to unnerve adults, he seemed to have a distinct touch in dealing with children.

Shyly, the girl shook the long fingered hand. "Hello, Mr. Fox." She smiled tentatively and blushed slightly at the lip she'd just shown the new adult. Apparently, she'd spoken before her brain had the chance to stop the words. "It's very…nice?"

Gin laughed, then patted her head lightly. "Yes, yes it is."

Sousuke chuckled softly, and stepped in front of her to kneel by Gin. "You're safe here, you know. Whenever you care to visit, you are wel-"

And the pink cheeked girl blinked out of existence.

Gin quirked a brow and stood, meeting Aizen's eyes. "Looks like she woke up."

Contemplatively, Sousuke watched the spot where she had once stood. "Mm."

"Nice kid." Long arms crossed themselves in front of a lean chest as he watched his superior measuringly.

Aizen smiled subtly and glanced up at his comrade. "She is."

The razor thin grin grew even sharper. "She trusts you now."

Aizen's smile broadened. "She does."

"And her zanpakto?" Silver brows rose.

"Oh," the darker man turned to stride back the way he came. "That will not be a problem." Sousuke glanced over his shoulder, "Good night, Gin." Light glinted off of his glasses. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**I'm so grateful for all of your comments, and the attention to this story! It makes me smile every time one shows up in my inbox. So sorry for being slow in updating, though (and how short this chapter is). I always hold hope that it'll change, but I think we all know how life tends to happen at the most unexpected of times.**

**Be well, all, and thanks so much for reading. Thanks so much for every comment, as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

There were always things best hidden and locked far away. Foolish hands could easily cause untold damage were they to grip such things. Knowledge was much the same. That was why Central 46 forbade certain kidous. Indeed, certain avenues of research were strictly regulated – the results buried so deeply that even literary adepts like Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku would find the task of finding them next to impossible.

There were also always loopholes, however, and all it took to find them was a patient, far-seeing mind.

That was why Aizen stood where he did now.

While little Diana was off living her mortal life, he had followed the brilliant lines of forbidden power to her budding inner world. Massive mountains bordered the valley, centered by a crystalline lake with a small hill rising from its smooth surface. He could feel her fiery power growing just under the surface. Nothing grew – yet. The sod was rich and black. It was ripe with fertility and he knew magnificent plants were struggling to break from the shells of their seeds just under the surface.

Instead of a beautiful blue, as he would have expected, the sky was a deeply bruised grey. Frantic bolts of lightening lanced from cloud to roiling cloud.

His child sensed that something wasn't right, apparently.

"She has a temper, hm?" A familiar feminine voice spoke from his side.

"So it would appear," he replied to his zanpakto.

A roll of thunder reverberated through their bones, just as the first fat drops of rain fell. Power rippled through the air on the back of that foreboding rumble.

Between one blink of the eye and the next, wind whipped up around them - pummeling them with shards of sparkling crystal mixed with sharp grains of rock. When the whirlwind finally abated, a man completely devoid of light towered over them both. Like a solid shadow, his body consumed the ambient luminescence filtered through the angry sky, but when he opened his eyes, a clear gold pierced the darkness of the featureless shadow-face. Silently, he glared menacingly at them.

Sousuke knew then that he could not allow Diana to have contact with her malevolent blade. Beyond that, Aizen refused to be intimidated by the territorial spirit. "What is your name?" The command in his voice left no room for argument.

"Leave," the shadowed being demanded. "Leave now." Rain needled down upon the intruders with the final word.

Sousuke nodded silently to his companion.

Kyoka Suigetsu smiled subtly and stepped up to the dark spirit. "Come now, is that any way to treat your soul's father?"

The golden glow only sharpened when she drew near. "You have no business being here."

The female spirit rested a hand on the other's chest and only smiled when she found it crushed within his grip. "Oh, but we do." Smiling more broadly, she pressed her soft palm the icy vacuum of his fingers. "We can't have harm come to your pretty little soul, now can we?"

As he listened to the two sword spirits, Aizen began a silent chant under his breath – preparing the kidou he'd been wanting to test for months now.

While a zanpakto did bind themselves to shinigami, that bond was somewhat tenuous when the soul was still developing, and their power had yet to be determined. Before he had stumbled upon the hogyoku and discovered how to master it enough to create his Espada, he'd experimented with separating shinigami and zanpakto.

The results had left much to be desired. The unfortunate souls were either killed upon separation or – worse yet – driven into a madness which most often resulted in self mutilation so severe the victim fell to the grave anyway.

Bakudo, however, only seemed to have a negative affect when the bond was already strong. The weaker the connection, the fewer the negative effects. Those with frail relationships with their spirits often noticed no change, in fact.

When he lifted his head, the strange sword-spirit made the fatal mistake of meeting his eyes.

Aizen smiled and loosed the silver strands.

Chains forged of moonlight engulfed the sun-pierced spirit and slammed him to the soft ground. A cloud of dark soil rose upon impact.

Instantly, the earth rumbled under their feet, and the mountains surrounding them burst to life. Roaring explosions ripped through the air as bright red lava flowed from freshly opened fissures in rock.

Chocolate eyes narrowed slightly. Aizen had run into this once or twice in his time. The child was not hypnotized, but he had already succeeded in convincing her conscious mind to trust him. While her consciousness ruled over her behavior, her subconscious was far wiser, and that was what manipulated her growing inner world. This part would be tricky.

He divided his attention between strengthening the kidous he had already set upon the little one, and sinking the silvered chains deeper into the shadowy flesh of her undiscovered blade. As the spell strengthened, and the bond of blood between father and daughter sustained their connection, the rumble from beneath their feet ebbed. The echoing rumble from above subsided. The final few drops of water kissed his cheeks and trailed down into the fabric of his shihakusho.

He smirked as the heavy clouds drew apart, then cleared to reveal a sky as pure a blue as the one in the dream he'd manufactured for his child. Sunshine shot through the breaks, first in solitary beams which broadened into a bright luminescence that reflected from the mineral crystals scattered throughout the rich black soil. The silver chains of kidou glow like strands of the moon.

"Good girl," the shinigami murmured, and then smiled down at the bound zanpakto absorbing the light from chains and sun alike. "Now," he knelt by the being's head, and looked into the glaring gold eyes. "Just relax." A long-fingered hand stretched over the shadowed-being's face. "Separate," Aizen commanded.

The chains burst into threads of white light and blanketed the shadowed flesh in a tightly woven second skin. The being's depthless shadow grew obscured by silver. The last sliver of golden light from wrathful slit eyes vanished behind sterling fabric.

The brilliance of the sky began to fade as mists rolled over the waiting land from the massive lake.

Aizen stood, watching the struggling figure wrapped in lunar toned bindings.

"Vanish." He sliced his hand through the mist. As the misty white surrounded the bound figure at his feet, he smirked as the silver picked up a glow, then faded into nothingness, along with the being enclosed within it's shimmering grasp.

He knew that it would only hold for a few years at the most, for that was the primary weakness of this particular bakudo. It was nowhere near as effective as complete severing, but ensuring the survival of the girl until she could be of use was of cardinal importance.

That was alright for now. It gave him time to further cement his control on the sweet child carrying his bloodline. By then, control over her zanpakto would matter not.

For now, however, rest was in order. With a final glance at his own zanpakto spirit, he vanished from his child's darkening inner world. Finally, he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

**I'm relatively sure that shinigami aren't supposed to visit each others' inner worlds, but since this is Aizen and the bond of blood is the strongest in theory, I think it would work.**

**Also, I figured that because she is still a child, her inner world wouldn't be nearly as developed as anyone in the academy or who had already gone through that training.**

**I really hope this makes sense to everyone! It did in my head, anyway...**


	7. Chapter 7

Aizen was surprised the next time he set eyes on the dream he had created for them both. He had not closed his eyes with the intent to return to their landscape at all, but instead felt a subtle pull and simply went with it.

Their little stage of flower fields and sunshine was dark – the full of the moon cloaked in charcoal clouds. The air was still and bitter cold. Particles of sparkling frost fell from the long, frozen blades of grass as he passed them by. Tiny white flowers remained preserved in a thin sheet of ice. It reminded him of the few times he'd witnessed Toshiro injured or ill enough to allow his power to flow freely in his unconsciousness.

Rather lovely, actually, if not a bit unsettling.

Just what was going on? How was his control of this middle-world taken so easily?

Silently, he strode along the path he had taken a year ago.

"Diana?" He called, "are you here?"

Silence greeted his ears for a few moments, before a small rustle to his left drew his attention. He parted the frosted grass as he moved toward the sound.

"It's me, Diana," he tried again. "Tomadachi."

"Tomadachi…?" The small voice was thin with exhaustion, heavy with misery and broken with pain.

The moon cleared of clouds just long enough to grant a glimpse of a small, hunched figure before him, dark against the partially frozen grass.

A pale puff of breath lifted from his lips at the sight, before he rushed the last few paces to kneel by the child.

She was taller by a few inches now, and the hints of the awkward pre-teen years were already starting to show in her limbs. The youth wore only a thin hospital gown, her left arm held snuggly to her painfully slender body by way of a sling. Di curled around herself as if nursing unseen injuries to her torso. She was balanced somewhat uneasily. He could tell there was also something wrong with one of her legs, but the position prevented him from knowing exactly what it was.

"What happened?" Gently, he brushed wetness from her cheek. When the moon cleared again, he found his thumb dark with her blood, the soft skin of her cheek smudged with the same red.

"He…he hurt me, but I got away, and I..I ran…and there was a car…and…and…" Diana dissolved into tears and folded into herself.

"What?" Sousuke wrapped his arms around her. It wouldn't do to have her die before she could be of use – especially after the work he had already put into her. "Who hurt you?"

The only answer she was able to provide was a body-wracking sob.

The shinigami frowned and pulled her close enough to wrap his haori around her for warmth, even as he stroked his hand down her back, then over her arm – healing the injuries dealt to her spectral body. The flimsy gown she wore grew into a soft, warm kimono of the deepest blue. Aizen did still have control over some elements of this world, after all.

The state of the environment suddenly made sense. Such strong emotion had a great deal of force, and because the child had no idea of her true power, none of the changes were consciously made. The ice, the cold and the darkness were all unconscious manifestations of her mood. As she cried into his chest, he subtly warmed the air and took a moment to get a better feel of her reiatsu.

Her energy strengthened by the feelings of betrayal, pain and residual fear throbbed powerfully under his bindings. The bakudo still held fast, however. Her turmoil was nowhere near strong enough to break his kido.

Beyond the acute distress, there was a distinct connection to the very fabric of reality – her native world which he currently resided in, the one she was in now, and the ones between the two. While the link to her surly zanpakto was still there, it was stretched thin due to his and Kyoka Suigetsu's work. Her nature was supple, as most children's were, but far stronger than most of her peers, even those within the walls of the Seireitei.

He never imagined that she would have been able to overcome his will, even unconsiously. It would appear that he had underestimated his own daughter. Diana trusted him, however, and he intended to use that to his full advantage, if the situation developed as he thought it would years down the line.

Gradually, the sky cleared to an inken canvas sprinkled with glittering, diamond stars. A pregnant moon shone softly down upon them, its silvered light casting a gentle glitter to the melting frost on the soft grass they knelt in.

Slowly, his daughter calmed and grew quiet. Tenderly, he stroked the tumbling curls cascading down over her back.

Quietly, he murmured in Japanese as her breathing steadied and her body slowly relaxed against his. He kept his voice very quiet and soothing, purposely making the syllables hard to understand, lest she grow suspicious. His silvered threads of bakudo were still firmly in place around her. On top of those, he cautiously cast a gossamer net to contain the escaping tendrils of energy.

As it settled, he could feel his control return completely.

The last of the frost melted into dew. The sweet scent of flowers kissed the spring-like air.

"There, now," he returned to English as he softly pulled her away and pushed her hair away from her face. As he did so, Aizen's hand took up a soft blue glow and he erased the traces of blood and the gash under her eye.

Healing in this world would do nothing for whatever damage had been done to her physical body, but the feel still seemed to put her at ease. With a final sniffle, she nodded and met his eyes. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No need to apologize, little one." He smiled reassuringly at her. "You've had a hard time, haven't you?"

He found himself surprised a second time that night when a small, weak smile came to life on her otherwise worn visage. "Uh huh…a little bit, I guess." The girl had quite a gift for the understatement.

Sousuke then remembered his unfinished invitation, "You know, you can come here whenever you need a friend." He caressed her cheek softly. Though he wanted badly to ask more about whatever had happened, it was obvious the subject was too raw to address just yet.

She looked down and sat back in seza. "But this is just a dream," she commented sorrowfully. "You and Kitsune aren't real. How can dreams do anything to real life?"

Arching his brows, he mirrored her pose. Of course she was wrong, but he couldn't let her find that out just yet. "Perhaps we're not, but how did you feel in the morning after our last visit?"

"Um," she bit her lip softly. "I felt…rested." Bright emerald eyes met warm chocolate. "I felt good."

"Then that is how we can help you." He leaned forward to take one of her hands in his. "Whatever happened today, and whatever will happen in the future, know that you do have a safe place here and a warm heart with me, even if it is just in your dreams."

Quietly, almost calculatingly, she watched him. Fair brows furrowed as Diana rubbed her palms along the fabric over her thighs. "How is it that I know I'm dreaming?"

Gracefully, he shrugged – he had the feeling that question was going to come up eventually. He hadn't thought it would be quite so soon, though. "Perhaps you're simply very smart."

A blush rose at that comment. "I'm not really all that smart. I just…it's just…" For a moment, she was at a loss for words. "These dreams are just weird, that's all. They're not like when I usually dream."

He chuckled, "Aren't dreams supposed to be strange?"

A genuinely amused grin greeted him just before she grew fuzzy at the edges.

Through their link, he could feel her reiatsu grow unfocussed and recognized the sensation as the effect of a drug of some sort. So, she was under medical care, as he suspected.

Before she could vanish, he brought her hand to his chest and let her feel the beat of his heart – further cementing the bond of kido along with that of her emotion. "Heal well, little one. Know your tomadachi is here should you need him."

She closed her eyes with a final smile and faded away.

* * *

**I LIIIVE! Sadly, fanfic has been pretty low on ye olde priority list. Things are slowly getting set in motion, so hopefully I'll have more time to play around here again. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
